


Always Rings Twice

by CassDiV



Series: Noir [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Shim puts his career (and life) on the line for a client he can't seem to get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Rings Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Detective AU: Think black&white, smokey rooms, hard-boiled. Beta'd by the fabulous Eliza.
> 
> Title snagged from the film _The Postman Always Rings Twice._

Changmin smoked two cigarettes, then three before he started to worry that Park had gotten to the two men before they'd had a chance to deliver their "evidence." He stared at the phone, wondered if he should have made a preemptive call. This reverie was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Changmin stubbed out his cigarette and put his hands in plain view on the desk.

There was no knock. The door burst open, and three officers with guns drawn entered.

"Stand up," one of the officers yelled.

"He's got a gun," another of the officers said. "The counselor said to take that gun as evidence."

Slowly, Changmin stood, and one of them came around the desk to remove his gun from its holster, while the one of the others slapped handcuffs on him.

"You're wanted downtown," this officer said, tugging him by the cuffs toward the door.

"Don't know what you did, Detective," the officer who mentioned the counselor said. "Never seen the assistant D.A. so worked up."

Changmin said nothing to this, but let them lead him down the stairs and put him into the back of a squad car. He watched several other officers go back into his building as the car pulled away from the curb, wondered what they'd break for good measure.

It was a quiet ride to the nearest precinct, and Changmin said nothing to anything he was asked. The cops didn't care much either way, but he could tell they were giddy at getting to bring him in. He couldn't imagine Jung Yunho publically livid, as Jaejoong had put it, but these men were clearly certain they'd be on his good side for Changmin's collar.

When they arrived at the station, there was no waiting, no registering him into the system. He had half-expected that, or maybe just half-hoped Yunho would be smart enough to pull some rank for it. The two officers led him past interrogation rooms and offices, and into a room at the end of a hall with no windows, a couple of utility shelves, and only one chair.

"Sit," one of them ordered, and Changmin did. This officer apparently felt it was his duty to deliver Changmin personally to the assistant D.A., and took up vigil against the wall next to the door. The other officer disappeared back down the hall.

The chair was placed in just the right position that Changmin had a good view of the long corridor. This, he suspected, was on purpose. He would see Jung Yunho coming. He hid a smile at the tactic.

"Something funny?" The officer keeping watch asked him.

Changmin shook his head.

"I don't think you comprehend the seriousness of your situation," the officer said.

Changmin studied the man. He'd almost said those exact words to Jaejoong. "Perhaps you could enlighten me," he said.

The officer snorted. "No one's supposed to talk to you about anything until the D.A. says." He shook his head. "None of ours are unaccounted for, so you must have done something big to family or friends of those in power."

Changmin nodded. "I see," he said.

The officer seemed to study him this time. "No," he said shaking his head again, "I don't think you do."

Changmin let it go, and the officer said nothing else, just crossed his arms and stared at Changmin. It was only a few minutes more, and then the rhythm of the station changed. Conversations died out, background chatter disappeared. Changmin could make out faces turned to focus on someone coming through the front doors. And then those faces moved quickly out of the way for a man with a wide, angry stride making his way down the hall. Jung Yunho, assistant district attorney, was headed right for him.

Yunho peeled off his gloves finger by finger, long coat flaring behind him as he came closer. His eyes never left Changmin's face, and Changmin imagined this was what it felt like to be prey stalked by a tiger on an open plain. He forced himself to sit still, despite his instincts insisting he rise to meet the man oncoming.

"Get out," Yunho growled from the doorway, no other acknowledgement of the officer waiting there.

"Sir," the man bowed quickly, and stepped by Yunho. Yunho slammed the door. Changmin couldn't help but jump.

"Do you know why you're in this room?" Yunho asked him, slipping out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor.

"So that there is no record of what will happen here," Changmin said evenly.

Yunho nodded, stripped off his suitcoat. "I'm much more thorough than you, _Detective_ ," he spit, unbuttoning his cuffs. He began to roll up his sleeves. "I don't let myself be recorded when I intend to kill."

The blow was much, much faster than Changmin had anticipated. He was on his back on the floor, and Yunho was standing over him, reaching for his shirt. Changmin tried to fend him off, but Yunho dragged him to his feet, and slammed him against a wall, hand gripping his throat.

"Elephant," Changmin gasped. Shit. Jaejoong had not been exaggerating in the least. "Elephant!" he choked out again.

Yunho froze. His eyes snapped from the hand squeezing Changmin's throat to Changmin's eyes. He relaxed his grip just enough for Changmin to take a breath and say it again.

Yunho let go of his throat, but shoved him back against the wall with one arm, grabbing Changmin's collar and ripping it open with the other. Changmin held still as strong fingers traced the mark Jaejoong had left on his neck.

"If you lie to me-" Yunho started.

"He's alive," Changmin whispered. "Safe."

"I want proof of life," Yunho hissed, letting Changmin go.

"He's waiting by a phone," Changmin told him, daring to reach a hand up and rub his neck.

Yunho stepped backward to the door, only turning away to open it and give a quiet order. In seconds, a phone was brought in, plugged into an empty slot on one wall. The officer tested for a dial-tone, then nodded at Yunho.

"No taps," Yunho ordered. The officer nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Yunho held the phone between them, and offered Changmin the dial pad.

Changmin dialed, let it ring, met Yunho's eyes, and hung up. Yunho's eyes flared with anger, and Changmin held up a hand, dialed a second time. Again, he let it ring only a short time before hanging up. Yunho seemed more focused than angry now. Changmin nodded at Yunho, took a breath and dialed a third time, letting it ring until--

"Hello?" Jaejoong. Alive, and worried. "Hello? Changmin?" Changmin nodded, passing the handset across to Yunho.

"Jae?" Yunho's voice held nothing of the past five minutes. "My god, Jaejoong." Yunho let out a shakey breath. "I thought...No." Yunho eyes flicked over Changmin's neck. "No, I didn't kill him." Yunho closed his eyes as Jaejoong talked. "Alright. Just a minute, Jae." Yunho held the phone out to Changmin, his voice even. "He wants to talk to you."

Changmin took the phone. "Hey," he said, feeling his own relief. "Everything alright?" He cleared his throat and it hurt.

"Did he hurt you too badly?" Jaejoong asked.

"We're both fine," Changmin told him. "All quiet there?"

"Yeah," Jaejoong said, relief obvious now in his own voice.

"There're cops around, so stay where you are," Changmin said. "We will come to get you later. I need Yunho to work with me for the time being."

"No," Yunho interjected. "I need to see him."

"And you will," Changmin frowned at him. "Trust me when I tell you, I am not standing in your way of doing that." Yunho scowled, but finally nodded. "Say your goodbyes for now," Changmin said awkwardly, handing the phone back to Yunho. "We're on a clock."

Yunho took the phone and turned his back to Changmin. "Tell me you're alive, Jae," he whispered. "Tell me--" Whatever it was, Jaejoong knew, and Yunho listened, head down, shoulders slumping with the assurance. "And he didn't hurt you?" Changmin heard Yunho ask softly. A long pause before Yunho turned back to look at Changmin. "Like he said, Jae. We'll come get you later." A nod. Yunho's eyes fell closed. "Yeah," he whispered. "Me too."

Yunho hung up the phone, and placed it on the ground. Slowly, he rolled his shirt sleeves back down and buttoned his cuffs again. Changmin righted the chair and took a seat, didn't hide the deep breaths he was taking. Yunho too, took a breath, reached for his suit coat, and turned to Changmin.

"You knew I would kill you."

"I had an idea you would try."

Yunho stopped what he was doing and met Changmin's eyes. "I would have killed you," he said again. "I came here to kill you for what I thought you did to Jaejoong."

"To be clear," Changmin asked casually, "You would have risked your career, your social status, your freedom, and ultimately your life to avenge his death?"

"Without hesitation," Yunho countered, shrugging into his suit coat.

"Then why did you let him walk away without explanation?"

Changmin watched anger rekindle in Yunho's eyes, but Yunho shoved it down. "You know about that?"

"I know about that," Changmin said tartly, offering his handcuffed wrists to Yunho.

Yunho stared at him for a moment, then stepped back to the door and opened it. "Uncuff Detective Shim, if you would," Yunho said calmly.

"Yes, sir," the officer who had watched him before hurried in, digging the key out of his pocket. In moments Changmin's hands were free to massage his neck and jaw.

"And bring the Detective an ice-pack," Yunho requested. The officer bowed quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you know about it?" Yunho asked, leaning against a wall.

"Enough to know it took me less than twenty-four hours to figure out exactly what he'd gotten himself into."

"No," Yunho growled. "You don't get to judge me because of one night with him."

"I didn't spend the night with him," Changmin answered honestly. "I spent the night figuring out how to get him out of it."

Yunho sighed, maybe in relief, maybe in frustration. "Alright," he said at last. "I'm listening."

The officer returned then with an ice-pack. Changmin set it gingerly against his jaw, and motioned toward Yunho. "Could we get another chair?" he asked mildly.

The officer looked to the D.A., and Yunho sighed again and nodded. Changmin waited until Yunho was seated across from him, and the door was once again closed.

"It should be him telling you this," Changmin began, "But in the minute I stepped into my office, he made a decision to risk asking for my help. Because of that, I chose to risk telling you this way." He paused and swallowed. His throat was going to hurt for days. "I'm going to give you a choice as well. You can be a part of what is going to happen today, or you can stay in your office and meet Jaejoong when it's all over--when and where I dictate."

Changmin knew Jung Yunho wasn't a man who was dictated to. He also knew he held every card that counted at the moment. Yunho glared at him, but Changmin could see he knew it too. "I'll decide," Yunho said coldly, "Whether you walk out of here with me or stay for a couple of days, courtesy of the city's finest."

"No," Changmin told him. "You won't." Yunho folded his hands together, cracked his knuckles. Changmin nearly smiled. "Enough," he said, motioning. "Posturing gets us nowhere, and you're making threats you'll only have to take back."

Yunho studied his face for a moment. "Fine," he said, throwing up his hands. "You've proven Jaejoong is both alive and well protected for the time being. But from what?"

Changmin had spent a lot of time pondering the best way to tell Yunho what was really going on. He considered many directions, but had come to the conclusion--and it was well borne-out in the confrontation he'd just had with the man--that direct was the only path to take.

"Jaejoong has been taking jobs as bait for blackmailers."

Yunho screwed up his face. "Bait? You mean...?"

"He said you'd received photographs some time ago in which he was featured with several marks."

Yunho sat back, closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "I thought he was cheating. I begged him to talk to me about it, but he would say nothing."

Changmin nodded. "Because he was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Yunho looked even more frustrated. "From what?" He looked sincerely afraid of the answer. Changmin almost pitied him.

"From being blackmailed."

It took only the space of three seconds for Yunho to put the pieces together. Changmin watched the entirity of the scenario dawn, watch a body-wide shudder go through Yunho. As a detective, he rarely looked away from anything; the human condition in all its hideous glories was his meal ticket, and perhaps, probably, his obsession. But there was little to be learned in the way Yunho's whole world seemed to crumble inside his eyes. Changmin turned his head. And waited.

"How long?" Yunho asked finally. Changmin turned back to see Yunho raise his head from his hands.

"Almost four months."

Yunho nodded, fitting the pieces into the timeframe. "There are photographs of us."

"Yes." Changmin hesitated, then said, "Jaejoong found them slid under the door of your usual hotel room."

"And he made a deal with them."

"Yes," Changmin said again. "Payment for your blackmail, in kind."

Yunho processed this quickly. Now that his initial emotional upheaval was passed, the mind of the district attorney was coming to the front. "How did you become involved?"

"The blackmailers contracted me as clients to "investigate" Jaejoong, under the auspices of being at his mercy."

"To what purpose?"

"I believe they were setting him up to take the fall." He was glad for the return of Yunho's analytical mentality, but he needed something else from him. "They sent him to me, rigged my offices, made me his mark." Yunho nodded, started to ask another question, but Changmin held up his hand to stop him. "You've heard a recording from that night. What you didn't hear was what Jaejoong told me and asked me with his eyes. I took out the light so that any photos they were able to get were inconclusive at best. And when it was over, for the benefit of our listeners, I fired my gun at the floor so that they believed Jaejoong was dead."

"They're running," Yunho said suddenly. Changmin nodded.

"You can choose to follow this where it goes, but counselor, it will not be on your side of the table."

Yunho studied his face for a long moment. "Let me make a phone call," he said at last. "After that, there will be no side of the table for me any longer."

Changmin raised his eyebrows. "You're resigning?"

Yunho stood and went for the phone. "I am."

"That still doesn't make what will happen today any more legal."

"It doesn't matter," Yunho told him, picking up the handset. "This call is four months over due."

It was less than twenty minutes before Changmin was giving Yunho directions across town. They were in Yunho's car--considerably nicer than his own--and they had all but walked out of the police station without a word. Yunho had stopped at the front desk to scribble a repetition of his resignation, sign it, and have one of the officers deliver it to the district attorney's office. Changmin still felt somewhat stunned at Yunho's choice on that front, particularly because he'd not seen it coming. But for Jaejoong's sake, he was glad for them.

"Who are we going to see?" Yunho asked once they were underway.

"You won't like it," Changmin stalled.

"So you've implied a time or two," Yunho said. "So get it over with and tell me who we're meeting."

"Park Yoochun."

There was a long pause. "The mafia boss?"

"The same."

"Well, goddammit. He better not be the reason I quit my job."

"He's not the blackmailer, no." Changmin smiled out the window and added, "And wouldn't you say you quit your job for Jaejoong?"

"I had almost an hour convinced I was going to kill you, Shim," Yunho growled. "Don't push me today."

"Then you may want to bear in mind that Park himself was also a blackmail target. You're on the same side in this."

"Goddammit," Yunho muttered again. But he left it at that, and followed Changmin's directions to a hotel in Gangnam-gu.

They left the car with the valet at the Park Hyatt. Yunho didn't hesitate when Changmin led him into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"How well do you know Park Yoochun?" Yunho ventured to ask about halfway up.

"I helped his younger brother out of a mess a few years ago," Changmin said neutrally. "He's been grateful ever since."

Yunho narrowed his eyes. Changmin didn't blame him. Park "Micky" Yoochun was known to be lavishly generous when he was pleased, and explosively vengeful when wronged. With Changmin, Yoochun had been more than generous, to the point that Changmin had refused many luxuries he'd attempted to bestow. It was the man himself who had caught Changmin's interest, and to his surprise, Yoochun had been generous in a much more personal fashion. Like Jaejoong, Yoochun had marked Changmin with his token of favor. Unlike Jaejoong's, this one would never fade.


End file.
